Cold Gem
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: After years of not seeing him, Yuki Juudai desides to visit his once best friend, Johan Andersen. Unfortunately, he's gone cold over the years. Will Juudai bring back the Johan he once knew and loved? Or did he change for good? Spiritshipping, OoC.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _After years of not seeing him, Yuki Juudai desides to visit his once best friend, Johan Andersen. Unfortunately, he's gone cold over the years. Will Juudai bring back the Johan he once knew and loved? Or did he change for good? Spiritshipping, OoC._

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV ( 6-Years-AgoAge 18 )**

I simply was walking to my dorm, getting ready to pack. I mean, I gotta leave, and I gotta finish packing. I've been planning to leave for sometime now because I connect Spirits with Humans. Oddly, that's just the thing. I gotta help the city-No, the contry-NO! The Whole World! I got help now, thanks to my closest friend, and eternal lover, Yubel.

However, I can tell she's guilty.

Yubel just doesn't tell me what's wrong. I know it has to do with Johan, because everytime I mention Johan, she sadly looks away, guilt plain in her mis-matched eyes.

Silence.

I get it.

"Yubel." I called calmly, and she appeared next to me, looking at me lovingly, as always. I softly smiled, "Are you guilty because of what you did to Johan?"

She blinked, "_Juudai, my prince, How-?_"

"-Because. You give off a guilty look whenever I mention Johan. Yubel, he forgave you. I'm sure he isn't-"

"_-Juudai, I'm so... I can't explain, I mean: I took over his body, his mind, and I even turned his family into... Terrible monsters. I ruined him for the next... Couple years or so._"

I sighed, "That's a _couple_ years, Yubel. He'll get over it."

"_Well..._" She sighed, "_At least... Let me make it up to him, my prince._"

I rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"_He's your best friend, Juudai. If he isn't happy, then you're not happy, and if you're not happy, then I'M not happy..._"

I chuckled lightly, and cupped her cheek, "Yubel... If you're not happy, then I'M not happy. So I'm sure-"

"_-Which is another reason why I gotta make it up to him, Juudai!_" She intterupted.

I cocked my head in wonder, "... What are you talking about?"

"_Juudai... I don't think I'll git rid of this guilt for a while... At least... Let me make it up to him._" She sighed sadly.

My eyed widen as I thought about this... For one, Yubel is acting strange. She's been my first love for a long time now, and she's tecniclly my wife. However, if she wants to make it up to Johan, then she also... Jealously. She use to have that, but now she doesn't anymore. Yubel... She's been trying to split us appart, however, now...

I ran my fingers through my hair. I never felt any love towards anyone until Johan came along. He's beautiful in my opinion.

Silence.

"Oh... Oh gosh, Yubel. Really?"

She shruged, "_If you want, Juudai. If it makes you happy, then go with him._"

I was still cupping her cheek, so I moved it to grab her chin, so I made her look at me, "... I love _you_. It's my promise, remember? If it makes you happy, then I'll help you make it up to him."

She gave a small smile, "_Thank you, Juudai... My prince._"

I nodded, and I sighed, "Well, how 'bout the next time we bump into him, we'll find a way to make it up to him, and his family. Until then, we'll think about saving the world, and what we could do to make it up to him, 'kay?"

She nodded, "_Okay, Juudai!_"

She faded away, and I continued to walk to the dorms to pack. I mean, what could go wrong? Besides, Johan's kind, He's sweet, and he'd do anything to help other people. He'd put others before himself. He's a little bit shy too, and he often stays a mystery man until someone else introduces him.

I chuckled lightly as I remembered the first time I met Johan.

Ahh, I doubt he'd hold a grudge against anybody. Amethyst Cat would, but not Johan.

As soon as I made it to my dorm, I grinned one last time about Johan.

Silence.

Johan's loveable.

What would go wrong?

**X-X-X-X  
>To be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV ( 6-Years-LaterAge 24 )**

I sat down under a three, and I sighed in quiet relief. It's been a while since the last time I had a break. It's a nice day, so I gotta take advantage of this day, and for a while, it WILL be. I still remember Duel Academy well, and I remember that duel with Yuugi. I'm grateful. I really do enjoy duels, and I accept any duel that comes at me. Even if it's one of my friends.

The latest duel I had with a friend is with Shou.

Shou Marufuji. My first, and bestest friend I've ever had. I smiled at the thought of him. He's my bestest friend in a whole world, and there's no way he'd forget me. I chuckled lightly, "Shou. You've gotten better."

I leaned back, and enjoyed the rest of the sun rays that hit from under the tree. It's beautiful. It's warm. It's-

"-Juudai?" Asked a voice.

I paused... So familiar.

**X-X-X-X**

_A familiar figured walked up to me, and bent down to cup my cheeks. I frowned as I looked into the eyes of the figure._

_"Yubel?"_

_'Yes, My prince?' Asked Yubel in the back of my head._

_"Is this... Johan?"_

_'I believe so.'_

_I froze._

_Shit._

_We thought of NOTHING to make it up to him! I've been so busy through out the years, I totally forgot what we'd do to make it up to him! How could I've forgotten that!_

_"Have you-"_

_'-I got nothing to, but an apilogy. Not like I'd ever do that though.'_

_Ooh. The figure moved away, showing off a sadistic grin. His eyes showed his bright orange color._

_"Juudai." He said._

_I closed my eyes._

**X-X-X-X**

I opened my eyes to see no one. No one called my name, and no one was even there, under the tree with me. Besides Yubel.

But SHE Didn't call my name.

No. I swear, she didn't.

I was shaking slightly, looking around for anyone who called me.

No one.

"_I can't sense anyone here._" Said Yubel in my head.

I frowned, "I know I heard a voice."

"_Me too, my prince. Me too._"

Silence.

This is freaky.

**X-X-X-X**

Walking through town turned out to be a bit more boring then I expected. I mean, there's people here to talk to and all, but I don't feel like talking to anyone. I sighed, as I looked up at the sky, hands behind my head.

I thought about that voice who said my name.

It couldn't possablly be him... Couldn't it? I frowned. No. It couldn't be. I kept him in mind throughout all these years, and he's the one I miss the most. He's been one of my best friends from the first day we met. The first day we met, his touch. His touch was so warm, and so familiar.

I smiled as I remembered that, "Ahh, Yubel. It's so nice here. Say, wanna spend the rest of our time here until the wind starts up again?"

"_If you want, my prince._"

I smiled, "I got a feeling it won't come again for a while. The winds the only friend now. Now, lets see what we could eat."

I pulled out a tiny little bag and-Uh-Oh. I frowned... It's light, and that means it barely HAS money there. Ahh, this is a toughy.

"_Want to ask around and see what entertainment they have here?_" Asked Yubel, knowing what the current problem I have now.

I sighed, "Ahh, doubt it, Yubel." I ran my fingers through my hair, "And we can't ask around either. Looks like we're sleeping outside tonight too."

"_I like my nights outside anyways, my prince. Now, hope you don't catch a cold now._" Yubel playfully coo'ed.

I chuckled lightly, "Alright then."

I only STARTED To walk when I stopped to shiver.

Gosh, I feel like someone's watching me.

"_Don't mind it, my prince. You know I'll protect you._" Said Yubel, proud of her words.

I smiled softly, "Yubel. I know, but this feels strong." I sighed, "Now, I gotta get back to that tree."

I shivered again, and I walked off again.

Who has the GUTS to eye me? They should know: I can protect myself in more ways then one.

**X-X-X-X**

I closed my eyes once I got comfortable enough to sleep. I listened for any sound of the night, for that peaceful sound it makes. Even distant trains put me to sleep. It's so relax, that I even thought what WOULD Make me relax.

For one... More like two: Yubel and Johan.

Most unlikely, they wouldn't get along very well, but they do have their moments. I remember back at Duel Academia that when the first time they saw each other: They glared. I don't blame them. Yubel and Johan can get along, but not while they mention me. I sighed. Johan is totally okay with Yubel within me, it's just that he doesn't warm up to her all that good. Yubel's the same way with Johan.

However, unlike Yubel, Johan doesn't hold grudges.

Ahh, Yubel doesn't hold a grudged against Johan anymore, it's just that she can't warm up to him. She loves me, and I love her. Johan respects that.

With a slow and steady breath, I was half way through sleep when someone kicked me in the ribs.

I yelpped in pain, and growled in complete anger, growling in pain too.

Damn that hurt!

With that, I glared at the person with the power of Yubel, only to have them widen. My heart stopped, and I froze in place.

It's the same figure from the time someone said my name.

Only difference his he doesn't have those deadly-orange eyes.

He disappeared, and I frowned.

"_Coward! He'll die for hurting you like that!_" Growled Yubel.

"Calm down... I-I could've been him."

"_HIM, Juudai! He kicked you! He could've KILLED you if he had the chance! Next time I'll strangle him with the darkness of your power!_"

I sighed. I love Yubel, and I understand she's protective, but sometimes you gotta talk her to calm down. It's rare to see her lose her cool, but still.

"Next time we see him, we'll talk first." I warned.

Yubel huffed, "_Fine. However, if he's out to KILL You, then allow me to strangle him, AND Kill him for you, my prince._"

I smiled softly, "Your pleasure. Mine. I love you, Yubel."

"_I love you too, my prince._"

With that, I laid back down.

No interruptions.

Finally, sleep!

**X-X-X-X  
>The next day<strong>

Hmm... Something smells good.

I haven't woken up to something good in a while, but what is it?

I turned to my side only to open them up a bit.

Silence.

I'm... I'm not under that tree anymore. I gasped, and jerked up, fully alert now.

"I-I'm not under that tree anymore!" I practicely yelled, alert now.

"That's right." Said a voice from afar.

I waited patiently for that voice to come in, but he didn't. I frowned, "Where am I?"

"In my house." Replied the voice, "I'm cooking right now."

I paused... He sounds so familiar. The cooking part explains the nice smell, but that was the first thing that crossed my mind was his voice.

"_It could be a friend._" Said Yubel, appearing next to me, grinning.

"It could be." I said, mumbling.

I sighed, "Where is this place?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Norway." Replied the voice, "You're in Norway."

I winced. His voice sounds cold.

"Could be Manjoume Jun." I whispered under my breath.

Unfortunately, he heard that, "Oh, I am one of your friends, but I ain't Manjoume."

He's so cold. Even Manjoume isn't THAT Cold! He's nicer then that! I guessed again.

"Ryo Murifuji?"

"Guess again, Juudai."

I groaned in annoyance, "Edo Phonix?"

"Nope." Replied the voice, "Not him."

"Tell me." I warned in a angered voice... A small quirk I've gained from Haou.

"No. If you're patient, you can see me tonight 8." He said in the same tone I had.

I frowned. Yubel looked pissed, "_You listen here, boy! I will not tolerate with you-_"

"-It's okay!" I mummbled, "He didn't threat me. He told me to Wait."

Yubel crossed her arms, "_Fine... As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you!_"

I chuckled lightly, "Physiclly, or Mentelly?"

"_Both!_" Growled Yubel. I grinned at I watched Yubel fume her steam out.

I looked up when the voice spoke, "Tell Yubel to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, Juudai."

My eyes widen, same with Yubel's when she was fumming.

Silence.

"No. It can't me _him_, Yubel. Maybe it's Manjoume, and he's joking." I whispered in complete shock.

Johan Andersen, Jun Manjoume, and I can all see AND hear spirits. We were all seperated after graduation, and Johan's nicer then that! So, it can't be _him_.

Yubel nodded, agreeing with me, "_Maybe so..._"

Silence.

"Are you done?" Asked a female voice. I turned to see a girl there. She walked in and placed food on my bed.

My eyes widen when I saw the food. No way!

"Enjoy." She said before walking out.

Silence.

Everyone knows I love Fried Shrimp, but with hot chocolate?

Only a few people know I love chocolate! Especially dark chocolate, and white chocolate!

Manjoume isn't those people. He maybe a close friend, but he doesn't know me all TOO Well.

Could it be?

No. HE isn't cold! HE isn't cold, period.

Yubel huffed, "_Lucky guess on what you'd like to drink._"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I ate my food, and fast.

**X-X-X-X**

During the whole day, It was one _lucky guess_ after another.

First of all, it was my weakness for chocolate.

Next it was my next schedule on where to go next ( Probably knows I follow the wind, and looked up the news cast of something ).

Then, it was what my current deck is. Not that I _changed_ it, I have two. An E-Hero deck, and a Neos-spacian deck. ( Probably another lucky guess ).

AND LASTLY, Knows my current boxer design ( DUDE, He could be a pervert ).

With that, I'm between Manjoume and HIM.

Silence.

No. It couldn't be.

**X-X-X-X  
>Later that night<strong>

I waited patiently in the room that my _mystery host_ lent to me for a while, until the wind starts up. I sat down on the bed, and looked around the room. It was a nice baby blue room that a comfortable bed with red sheets and blankets ( Heh, everyone knows I _like_ red. ), and a large window with simple white certain. It was a simple room. One person comes to mind when I think of _Mystery Man_, my host.

Johan.

I remember my first meeting with Johan. He was a _Mystery Man_ to me at first, and then he got introduced later on. Johan was such a beautiful sight, and he was so kind. So... Cute.

I closed my eyes as the memories ran through my head, and my heart pounded. I listened to complete silence, only sound I hear is my heart. Johan. He's so gentle, and so sweet. It's what I like-No... _love_ about him. He's what I saw before I remembered Yubel.

Ahh, I love them both. Equally maybe.

Yubel appeared next to me, giving her usual smug look. I chuckled lightly.

Maybe one more then the other.

But basicly: equally.

With my eyes closed, I heard someone walk in. I frowned now. My mystery host is here. He stood across from me. He chuckled lightly, and I sighed.

"Are you gonna sit there with your eyes closed, or are you gonna open them to see your host?" He asked darkly.

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at his stomach.

He bent down, and there he was with an annoyed look in his sea-green eyes. The same usual cerulean hair ( a nice shade blue at that ), and the same features carved on his face.

Silence. Only sound was my heart pounding.

"Yo-You're..."

"Yes?"

My face got hot. Shit. I'm blushing. Shock clear on my face.

He rose an eyebrow, "You still love me?"

I shut my eyes tight, thinking it was a dream ( or nightmare ). However, I opened them again to see him still there.

"I..."

"Yes?"

My heart was pounding, "I... Umm..."

Silence.

My face softend, he stared, unfazed by everything I did.

"I missed you all these years... Johan Andersen."

**X-X-X-X  
>To be Continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

****I ain't proud myself on how Johan and Juudai turned out myself. However, keep in mind: It's purposely OoC. Eh, the story plot isn't something I'm proud of. Now, a stupid reason why Johan became OoC is coming up... Ulg, I'm annoyed myself on how this plot turned out. I'm planning to keep it ( at least ) under 15 Chapters. It isn't long. K?****

****Onto the story.  
><strong>**

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

Seeing Johan in, in front of me, my best friend. He looked rather calm, and content standing there, frowning, and gla-Wait... Frowning and Glaring? Pain pinged my heart, as I stared in confusion. Why is he _glaring_at me? His best friend?

I stared, "What's wrong, Johan?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked away to a near by mirror.

My gaze followed him, still staring, "I mean your... Face. Is there something wrong, Johan?"

"Oh, you mean you want a friendly face?" He asked, staring _coldly_at his refection in the mirror. Now the pain's starting to eat my heart. It... Pained me to see him like this.

I nodded slowly, but I was unsure what he means. I shook my head, and held up my duel disk. "Hey, Johan! Lets duel! I haven't duel with you at all since Duel Academia!"

He chuckled lightly, and shook his head, never turning his gaze one bit, "No thank you, Juudai. I'd prefer to wait."

Silence.

"Aww, you're no fun." I said playfully. Since _when_ did Johan become such a _killjoy_? Normally he'd accept ANY Duel. Including MY Offers.

He turned around, and shrugged, "It's called, "Growing out of it", ya know Juudai? Remember when you were a completely different person when you came back from the Dark World?"

I frowned, remembering that, "Johan... I had a perfectly good reason why I acted this way. I'm back to having fun again, after I dueled Yuugi-san."

Silence.

"You dueled the Game King, Mouto Yuugi?" Asked Johan, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yeah. Apparently I lost my sense. I dueled Yuugi-San to duel get that sense back. The sense to have fun..."

I tensed as I felt a certain darkness here. I frowned. Apparently, I need to stay here a bit longer(1).

"_Another reason to stay here with the one you love, my prince~?_" Teased Yubel, snickering.

I sighed, "Mind if I stay here a while, Johan?"

"Nope." He replied.

I softly smiled, "Good. I don't wanna be a bother."

"Not a problem, Juudai. Now, I'm busy-"

"-Ooh, how 'bout we hand out later?" I squeaked happilly. "Catch up, ya know?"

He shook his head, "No."

"B-But why? Don't you wanna catch ya, Johan?" I asked, playing by giving a fake hurt expression.

He glared at me. Not playfully, no. I mean he _glared_ at me, and that made me freeze in the spot. Why is he all of a sudden... A killjoy? The Johan _I_ know wouldn't _GLARE_at me like that. It's like he's a totally different person, and it's killing me.

"Johan..." I started, "Why... Why are you different?"

Johan remained silent, still _glaring_at me. He crossed his arms, his expression changed to a blank look. An emotionless gaze upon me, "Why?"

Silence.

"Well, people change over the years. You see, I _quit_ pro-dueling a long time ago. I'm a strong duelist alright, but obviously, the _spirit_ thing gotten me marked as a _crazy person_. Apparently, the public lost all innocence, and they refused to believe. Those who CAN See spirits were marked as _crazy_! So, I _quit_pro-dueling all together because... They didn't believe me when I told them My Deck was a family." He explained, tightening his fists altogether.

My eyes widen.

He continued, "Weren't YOU Getting eyes that were sayin' "_you're crazy_", Juudai? Weren't YOU Marked as _crazy_when you tell everyone you can see spirits?"

'_Yes, but I thought nothing of it! I had NO Idea people that can see Spirits were marked Crazy! D-Didn't Yuugi-San, or Pegasus-San Conformed that Spirits were real?_' I thought. Too shocked to trust my mouth.

"Ahh, If I could've stayed a Pro-Duelist a bit longer, then I could've been thrown into the looney-bin." Johan said emotionlessly.

Silence.

I stood up, as he looked at me, his face remained emotionless, "What?"

"This is why I'M Here." I whispered.

Johan cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to connect Spirit with Humans! I'm here to help every one!" I growled, angry.

Johan remained silence.

I continued, "Johan... I'll get you back into dueling."

"What!" Yelled Johan, backing up a bit from shock.

"I'm gonna get you back into dueling! These people will BELIEVE That spirits are real. One way, or another!" I growled emotionlessly. I opened my eyes, only yo see golden.

Haou... Only takes over when there's anger. However, I have full control of it now. Haou. I am Haou. Haou is apparently my darker soul of my powers. Powers of Kind Darkness. It's apparently what I was born with it. It's gift. It's a curse. Either way... It's what I am.

Johan glared at me, "NO!"

I blinked, seeing normal again, "... H-Huh!"

"I DON'T Want to Duel Again! I surely don't wanna be marked as a _crazy person_, Juudai! If you EVER Say that again, I'll kick you out of my house!" He yelled.

I frowned, "What happened to the Johan I knew and loved?"

"He _GREW UP_, Juudai!" He yelled, "He _GREW UP_, and changed for the better of _Himself_!" He hissed.

Pain fully ate my heart. That doesn't sound like him. I felt... So hurt. Never in my life that I wanted to cry because of simple words like this.

Johan huffed before walking out of the room.

I grinned, determination grew.

"That's why I won't give up." I smirked.

Johan stopped, but I know he's listening.

I continued, "I'll get you back into pro-dueling, Johan! It's a promise! To You AND Myself! I'll get you to duel, one way or another!"

Silence.

He scoffed, "Good luck with that, Juudai. I'll be in my room."

He walked out.

Determination continued to eat me, as Yubel appeared, smirking, "_If you're THAT Determined to bring him back, then I'd offer all the power we have. What are you gonna do, my prince?_" She asked, "_Determination could also lead to failure, so we need all the help we could get._"

I grinned softly at Yubel and sat down next to her, "Ahh, I know that. So, maybe we can find the Gem Beasts first before we start. See their point of view on what happened."

"_I'll go search around and see where he hid them, my prince. You go and start with the simplest plan: Talking to him. If that doesn't work: Meet me at the front of this... House._" Yubel explained the plan. I nodded, agreeing with her.

I looked up, "Sounds like a plan, Yubel."

She faded away, knowing full well she's looking for the Gem Beasts now. Now, all I gotta do is find Johan's room. Maybe I'll ask directions from the lady earlier. Why is she here in this house?

I walked out to look around.

I groaned as I saw a lot of stairs on this floor.

This'll be a loooooong day.

**X-X-X-X**

I looked down out the window, only to see Johan's window right before. Turns out, Johan's room is right in between two floors. I know, because I traveled up and down all day, searching for the room. Unfortunately, due to my respects, I might know ONE Stair well... Unfortunately, due to my respects... There's a sigh that reads "Do not Enter". I groaned. Why don't I-at least-break the rules just this once? I mean, I don't have to follow _every_sigh. I did it before, I can do it again.

I walked to the entrance of the door that said "Do not Enter", and "Entered" the door... Slowly. I peeked in only to see a lovely room, similar to mine, only it's a lot bigger, and the blankets and sheets are blue instead of red. The curtains were light blue, and open. There's a desk across where the bed is. The carpets were light blue, and so was the walls. The ceiling was white. I walked in, and turned to see a closet next to the bed.

I walked up to the open window to see the garden below, which was beautiful from up here.

I can see why Johan chose this room. It's a beautiful view of the garden.

"Ya know. You could've just knocked first." Said a voice.

I froze at that _cold_voice.

I turned around to meet his sea-green eyes. With froze me more when he _glared_with then.

"It's rude to walk into someone's room without the other's permission, Juudai." He stated coldly, "Strike one."

My eyes widen, "Wh-What?"

"Three strikes, and you're outta here, Juudai." He said calmly, but coldly.

I stared at him, frozen with shock. Shit. That's bad.

Silence.

"So, tell me... Why are you here?" He asked calmly. He stopped glaring at me, but I could feel his cold eyes.

I frowned, "I wanted to talk to you, Johan. I missed you."

"Humph. I can take the time." He said calmly, but he never smiled.

I stared at him, silently asking permission to sit down on his bed.

He nodded, and sat down next to me as I sat down.

I sighed, "I'd thought we'd catch up. Ya know, see what happened over the years. Maybe we could go out and have Fried Shrimp, or see a movie."

I grinned as I stared at him for his answer. He looked uncertain at first... Well, I can't tell with his emotionless look on his face now. Anyways, he looked at me with an emotionless look. At first I thought he was gonna say "No", but then:

"Sounds good, Juudai." He whispered.

Relief filled my heart. I missed Johan all these years, and it looks like I'll finally be able to see what Johan's been up to. Through out all these years, he's the one I missed most.

Johan stood up, "Let me get ready, and lets catch up."

He walked out. I followed.

Looks like the first part of the plan is working. Now, I just need to meet Yubel outside, and tell her the plans working so far.

I walked to my room to grab my deck, and walked right out.

_I'm coming, Yubel! I'm gonna meet ya!_

**X-X-X-X  
>Johan's PoV<strong>

Annoying brat. Juudai never changed a bit.

I bet he sometimes travel some places just for the food. Just for the fun. In fact: I know what he's doing right now.

He's gonna _talk_me into dueling.

He's so predictable. So like Juudai to do such a thing like that. I looked out my window, and there he was... Talking to Yubel.

I frowned. Yubel's such a pain in the ass, and apparently, so is Juudai. Why is Juudai so close to Yubel anyways? Yubel just seems to get in the way of everything.

I leaned down on the window as I stared at them closer.

There was a point to where Juudai frowned, determination filled his eyes, and apparently there's a glint of gold in them, thanks to Haou. Hell, his new personality must've all been thanks to Haou. He's more mature. More sharper then last time, and maybe more smarter thanks to Yubel.

Juudai stopped for a moment, and Yubel faded away. He pulled out his cellphone, and looked at the Caller ID. His expression became serious, and picked up.

He talked. He talked to this person very seriously. More seriously then I've ever seen.

I envy him.

I envy the fact that Juudai has friends.

I envy the fact he has an eternel lover.

I envy the fact that Juudai has a family.

I envy... Everything about Juudai. Every freakin' thing about him.

It's no wonder I saw him as my rival.

It's no wonder I saw him as MY Friend too.

It's no wonder...

Thoughts came to mind as Hane Kuriboh appeared next to him, concerned for it's master.

Thoughts of Ruby...

Ruby Carbuncle.

No.

I sealed the Gem Beasts away.

I sealed them away because it was MY Choice.

I _quit_pro-dueling for a reason.

I stared down at Juudai, who seemed to be happy waiting down there for me. He still Loves me, I know that. He looked up, saw me, and waved. I stared down at him. He cringed, and looked away so I couldn't see his face.

You'll most likely fail. You have NO IDEA What I've been through before I quit pro-dueling. No Idea.

He'll never break me. Never. He'd fail, give up, and move on. That's my plan. My plan to out-smart Yuki Juudai.

He glanced at me, and gave a silly toothy-grin. Pointing at his duel disk. Nice try, Juudai. I rolled my eyes, and stared down again.

He smiled up, softly. His eyes warm.

I froze.

...

Shit... Looks like it'll be harder then I thought.

**X-X-X-X  
>To be Continued...<strong>

**(1) Apparently since Juudai has a power called '_Gentle Darkness_', apparently he can sense "Darkness" thanks to Yubel.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I respect all characters in this Show. Asuka, Rei, O'Brien, etc. I use the characters wisely, so, O'Brien WILL be useful in this chapter.  
><strong>

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

Seeing as Johan is taking his time, I waited outside in his garden. I turned to Yubel, who appeared next to me. I smiled, "Have you found the Gem Beasts yet?"

"_Not yet, my prince._" Whispered Yubel. "_He sealed them good._"

I chuckled lightly as she crossed her arms, "Well, we'll keep looking when we get back. I talked Johan into going out!"

"_Like on a date, my prince?_" Teased Yubel.

I chuckled lightly, "Maybe." I rubbed the back of my head, "We agreed to go out, like for Fried Shrimp. Or a movie."

"_Sounds like a date to me, my prince._" Said Yubel, smirking at me.

I softly smiled, "I guess so then."

I paused for a moment when I heard ringing. Yubel faded away, and I took out my phone to see who's calling. Seeing the Caller ID, it was my partner, O'Brien. I frowned, knowing this would be serious.

"This is Juudai." I said, picking up the phone.

"_Juudai!_" Said O'Brien through the phone, "_I was able to track "Darkness" in Europe. Are you gonna be there?_"

"I'm already here." I answered, "Johan Andersen found me. Is the Darkness in Norway? Or someplace else?"

"_Norway._" Answered O'Brien, "_And I'm surprised. Have you heard what happened to Johan Andersen?_"

I paused for a moment... It hurts to hear the news, especially from Johan himself. It caused me to remain silent.

"_Juudai?_" Asked O'Brien.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Oh. I'm here. Yeah. I heard what happened to Johan. However, I'm gonna try and get him back into Pro-Dueling. The society doesn't believe in Spirits."

"_Huh! Wait, didn't Yuugi Mouto or Pegasus-San confirm that Spirits are real? Can't Yubel prove that?_" Asked O'Brien, surprised.

"_I ain't a tool to use for other people's entertainment. I only do whatever Juudai pleases._" Hissed Yubel in my mind.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yubel's... Picky. Anyways, I'm in Norway. I'm about to take Johan out for Fried Shrimp."

"_Good luck, Juudai._" Said O'Brien, and hung up.

I sighed, and closed my cellphone myself. What's taking Johan so long? Normally it wouldn't take THIS Long to get ready.

_Kuri, Kuri~!_

I turned to see my aibou, Hane Kuriboh, appear. I softly smiled, "Hey, aibou."

It squeaked happilly.

_Kuri, Kuri~!_

I chuckled lightly. Hane Kuriboh sure knows how to warm up my heart. Hane Kuriboh sure knows what to say, and do, depending on what the current situation is.

An Idea struck me.

"Hane Kuriboh." I said. It turned to me, knowing it's serious, "Maybe YOU Can find the Gem Beasts!"

_Kuri Kuri?_

I nodded, "That's right. Find any trace. You'll be able to play with Ruby Carbuncle again if you do."

Hane Kuriboh nodded, and it faded away to find the Gem Beasts. Then, as soon as we get home, we'll look for them... It'll be plan two if talking doesn't work.

I waited a few more minutes before looking up to Johan's window only to see Johan there. I grinned, and waved to him. It looked like he'd been there for a while.

He _glared_at me.

I winced. Yeah, right. This wouldn't be a date after all. I turned away and sighed.

Silence.

I looked up again to see him still there. I smiled again, and held up my arm, and pointed at the duel disk on it. Hoping maybe he still has his.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, and continued to _glare_at me.

I sighed, still smiling. Still, I'd wish to duel Johan again. He's a great duelist.

He froze.

I blinked. Okay, I just wondered if somethings up. Johan just stood there, staring at me, like he'd figure out something new about me.

I rubbed the back of my head when he turned around, and headed out.

Okay, maybe he's NOW getting ready to go.

I hope this plan works.

**X-X-X-X**

Leaning against the chair, we started our... Umm... "Date", as Yubel put it, and get the plan started. Johan ordered his food, while I ordered mine. I love Fried Shrimp. It's my most favorite food in the whole world! Ahh, it always has been! I'm just GLAD To have food again! Especially if I'm practically BROKE.

I rubbed the back of my head as Johan looked more pissed then usual. I laughed akwardly, knowing the reason WHY He's pissed now.

"Look, I know I said it was on me, but I totally forgot I was broke." I said, mentally facepalming myself for the stupid mistake.

Johan sighed, "And that's why I brought my own money, Juudai."

We waited for our order of food to come, I smiled, "Well, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He answered.

I leaned on the table, "Tell me, can you remember the good times? Back at Duel Academia, I mean."

"Well... Yeah." He softly said, giving a distant look, "I remember... How I met you, and all that time we... Spent together."

I smirked. Perfect. It's working so far, "I see."

Silence.

I sighed, "That familiar touch."

"That over powering moment." Whispered Johan.

I looked up, "You were..."

"With Ruby." Said Johan.

Silence.

Johan looked up at the sky, "Nice day out, hmm?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"_... Is it always... This silent with you and Johan?_" Yubel asked in my mind.

I shook my head and looked down to the table. '_No. Normally we talk non-stop about Dueling. Now that Johan doesn't duel anymore, there's... Nothing else to talk about._'

"_I see..._" Answered Yubel.

Silence.

"How's... Everyone?" I asked, hoping maybe HE Keeps track of my friend. Obviously I don't, because I only know if I see them directly.

Johan sighed, "I don't know about Manjoume, Shou, or Edo, but Asuka's doing pretty good with being a proffessor of Duel Academia."

I smiled softly, remembering Asuka. Ahh, one of my closest friend. "What about her older brother, Fubuki?"

"Fubuki has a singing career. He has his newest album out in Japan." Johan answered.

I chuckled lightly, "Ahh, that Fubuki."

Johan nodded, "Yeah. I think the others are duelists now. Manjoume taking my place as 5th best in the world."

I frowned, "I thought... You didn't keep track of that kind of stuff."

"I don't." He replied, "I just know Manjoume took my place as 5th best in the world."

I sighed. I liked the idea of dating the 5th best in the world. Not "Plain old Johan". I'd love for him to duel again, and make his way to the top again. I don't want "Killjoy Johan". I want the "Duelist Johan" I knew and loved. The "Kind and warm Johan"... Not the "Cold Johan". He always use to be a warm Gem. A warm Gem as warm as it is on a warm sunny way.

Now, he's an Ice Cold Gem.

It pained me.

Silence.

That's why I'm not givin' up. Johan's the one I love deeply, and dearly. Seeing him right here, and right now, It just... Hurts me now. I'm so determined to bring back the Johan I knew and loved, and I know he'll be back. I know he will.

Right then and there, here comes our food. I grinned as I stared right down to it.

I love Fried Shrimp!

"Ahh, thank you, Johan! I'll find a way to pay you back somehow!" I said, starting to eat the food.

"No need." Johan said.

Damn, I can tell... This is gonna be an akward day.

**X-X-X-X**

I paused for a moment, taking a walk to the closest park they have. Ahh, Johan's Gem Beasts are hidden. I sense that Hane Kuriboh found them. Now that I got Johan's heart set to the past at the moment, I can make him try and remember his duels.

Johan looked up at the sky, "Do you remember... That day where we spent all day, playing in the Duel Acadamia forest?"

I grinned, remembering that day. It was a day before Johan left to go back to North Academy. So, yeah. I remember. "Hai."

Silence.

"Ahh, what about the day we dueled in front of the Osiris Dorms?" I asked.

Johan looked up, pausing for a moment. Sure he must've remembered. It was a day he beat me. The Rainbow Dragon was summoned, and all I had out was my Air Neos. Those were days he came close to beating me because of his strongest, the Rainbow Dragon.

"No." He replied sighing, and adverting his gaze.

I frowned, "Look me in the eyes, and say that."

"No." He said sternly, glaring at me. "Look, I know what you're doing, and like I said: It isn't gonna work. So just give up already!"

He walked ahead, heading back to where he lived. I sighed. I guess we better try another plan then.

I followed him back.

**X-X-X-X  
>Johan's PoV<strong>

Annoying.

He's... He's just as annoying as ever!

I cannot stand the fact that he's so optimistic, and talkitive!

I cannot stand him!

I stopped for a moment, only to hear he's following me. Well, ain't THAT Great? He's following me home.

Like the _lost pup_he really is!

Such an annoying lil pup.

Always barks.

Always small minded.

Always... Cute!

Especially since that pup has an eternal lover. He has a Love for THIS Life, along with the next. He's covered for eternety. It's what it is.

Yubel, you are annoying too.

I paused for a moment.

_Rubii~! Rubiiiii~!_

Shit. Looks like Hane Kuriboh's been lookin' for Ruby.

I hate that.

I thought I sealed the Gem Beasts for good.

I sealed Ruby, Amber, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire...

Everyone.

Especially Amethyst, whom I know holds a grudge against anyone that's against her.

I sighed.

I don't care now.

I don't wanna face them again, especially since I ignored their protests.

I lost Family.

I lost Friends.

I lost Dueling.

So, I'm gonna avoid any problems that comes to mind.

...

Of course I remember that day. It was a day I beat Juudai.

Of course, I couldn't tell Juudai that.

It shows weakness.

Letting him get what he wants.

So, I really don't want him to win me over.

It's the worse possible thing to happen.

I looked at Juudai and glared, obviously pissed, "What!"

He blinked, snapping out of it. Tch, typical. He spaced out.

I waved it off, "Never mind. We're almost home. Don't try anythin' funny."

"Oh... Alright." He answered, giving his usual smile.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Damn. It IS Gonna be hard.

**X-X-X-X**

I walked into my room and leaned against the window, growling in annoyance. Damn, Juudai's so predictable. I can see him in the garden again, speaking with Yubel.

However...

Hane Kuriboh appeared, and it flew off, with Juudai following him.

I growled in anger.

Damn it, Juudai! You're as nosy as ever!

**X-X-X-X**

I walked down to the basement to see the Gem Beasts all over. They were playing, and enjoying themselves. Hane Kuriboh playing with Ruby Carbuncle. The Elemental Heros talking with the Gem Beasts. Juudai was currently talking with Amethyst Cat. Yubel was talking with Topaz Tiger while petting Amber's nose.

I seethed with anger.

"Get out!" I yelled, everyone stopped.

"Get out! That's strike two Juudai! One more, and you're out!" I yelled.

Every spirit faded away, especially Hane Kuriboh and Yubel. Juudai looked at me, looking more... Hurt then usual, "Johan?"

"Get outta here, Juudai! I sealed the Gem Beasts for a reason!" I yelled, and walked up to a box.

This wooden box held my Gem Beast deck. I picked up the cards, and placed them back into their box. Juudai still never left. Annoyed, I placed the Gem Beasts back into the safe they were in.

"What?" I asked, annoyed with the fact that Juudai never left.

Juudai placed his hands on his hips, "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"I'm fine. I'm just annoyed, that's all." I answered honestly, "You're as nosy as ever, Juudai."

I sealed the Gem Beasts... Again, and grabbed Juudai's hand, and pulled him out of here.

Damn it.

Juudai.

...

You're still soft.

**X-X-X-X  
>To be Continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

Leaning against the wall, I sighed with bordom. Johan... _Yelled_ at me yesterday, and dragged me out of the basement, and locked it. Seriously, he really sealed the Gem Beasts away. I got to talk to them, but then one subject lead to another, and... Yeah, we kept talking, until Johan came in to ruin all the fun. Hane Kuriboh and Yubel never appeared since then, but I know they're alright. I sighed, and leaned against the window... Only to see it's windy and cold outside. I gotta talk to some people here. See if _they_ know any detail 'bout the current Johan. Obviously it isn't the Johan I knew and loved. He's kinder then this, and wouldn't lock his deck away to avoid dueling. He wouldn't _glare_ and _yell_at his best friend. He wouldn't just leave his best friend behind, hanging for dueling.

In fact, he wouldn't even DARE To avoid dueling.

In fact, something must've happened. Something must've happened to Johan for him to give up Dueling altogether. Something... Terrible. I frowned. Normally Johan remains strong 'till the very end. I'd never seen Johan give up if something DID Happened. Someone must've persuaded him to give-up dueling.

If that's the case, then I'd be mad.

No doubt I'd be so mad, that Haou would take over again. I sighed, trying to calm down. Haou only takes over when I'm angry myself, so I can't let Haou do that. I won't lose my mind to the point where I kill my friends.

That happened once. I won't let it happen again.

Silence.

"Yubel." I said softly.

"_Yes, my prince?_" Asked Yubel, appearing before me.

I looked at her in her eyes, feeling hurt, "Do you... Do you think I'd get the Johan I Knew and Loved back?"

"_Of course, my prince._" Replied Yubel, smiling, "_Truly he still cares for you as your best friend. If he didn't, then he'd kick you out already._"

I cocked my head, "What do you-"

"_-Trust me. I possessed him, my prince._" Yubel smiled.

Silence.

I softly smiled, "Thank you, Yubel."

"_You're welcome, my Prince._"

She faded away, and I sighed, feeling a little bit better now.

I hope Johan will be alright.

**X-X-X-X**

Time for plan B then. This time, I'm gonna try and sneak into his basement. Sometime, late at night, I'm gonna sneak into his basement. This time, I'm gonna talk to his Gem Beasts some more. Get more info then what I already have. I sighed, and looked up to see Yubel there. Her glowing eyes let me know she's there. I nodded, and looked at the door that Johan placed me in. I'm in my guest room, so I gotta sneak down there... Without losing my third strike.

I jumped when the door slammed open. It was Johan. He walked up to me, and looked at me in the eyes, suspiciously. He kneeled down to my level, and I gulped.

"Can I help you, Johan?" I asked, a bit nervous. Why am I nervous?

He sighed, "Look at me in the eyes, and tell me what you're planning tonight."

I froze. Shit. I can't lie! What do I do!

'_Allow me._' Whispered Yubel.

I nodded, and looked up to think for a bit.

'_Dinner tonight._' Thought Yubel in my mind.

I bit my lip. I feel bad that I'd have to lie to my best friend, but to stay here and _help_him, I gotta lie to him. After a full minute of staring, I grinned, "I'm planning a dinner tonight, Johan. Maybe attend dinner your dinner, or I'll bring you out. I was thinking of dinner!"

"Dinner hmm? It took you a while to respond." He said.

I gulped, and looked up for a bit, before looking into his eyes again, grinning.

'_You're slow tonight._'

"I-I'm slow tonight. That's all. I'm tired... Ya know. From today's lunch?" I replied.

Silence.

I tried not to advert my gaze, but his eyes are so cold, and tense. I tried not to pant, but it was so hard... Despite all the pressure, I remained calm.

He sighed, "Very well."

Relief came over me, but I tenced up again when he leaned over, glaring, "But, if I catch you plotting... Strike Three, Juudai."

He growled before standing up straight, and sighed, sweeping off imaginary dust, "Well, I'll see you at dinner." He said, giveing a soft smile. I smiled. I haven't seen Johan smile. So, it's a start. He mummbled a few words, like "Typical Juudai", or "Stupid kid". I sighed quietly in relief as he left.

I looked up to see Yubel there. I playfully glared, "Ya know, you made me lie to Johan."

"_Sorry, my prince._" She replied, "_But you need some place to stay. I mean, it's raining outside._"

I sighed, and looked out the window, "... I'm aware. I like the rain, ya know?"

"_I know, my prince. However, last time you were in the rain, you caught a cold. Maybe next time you should listen to me when I say something that I know that is right for you._" She said, playfully glaring at me.

I chuckled lightly, "Well, never mind. Lets go to dinner. As soon as everyone's asleep, we can go."

Yubel's eyes widen, "_Wait, aren't you-_"

"-It's **Windy**, Yubel." I said, hinting the leave.

Her eyes widen, "_My prince... Are you quitting?_"

I sighed... "No, Yubel... I'm gonna help him... No matter what the cost."

Silence.

"I'm gonna go outside, Yubel." I said, walking out the door to my room.

Yubel frowned, "_It's raining outside, my prince. Make sure you bring a coat!_"

"Okay!" I yelled.

I sighed. Well, at least she still cares. Surely I don't wanna lose my Love with Yubel. I sighed again. Well, I guess I'll take my thin red one. I grabbed it before I went out.

**X-X-X-X  
>Johan's PoV<strong>

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell was ringing. I sighed, and got up to answer the door. Who could be visiting me at this time? I mean, surely I wasn't expecting any visitors here. Plus, it's raining. I hope the visitor has a thick coat on so he doesn't catch a co-Why am I so concerned about this visitor! I'm sure I don't know the guy, so why the hell am I so concerned for him? Damn.

_Ding Dong_

"I'm comin'! Geez..."

I Answered the door, and leaned to one leg, not amused with this visitor.

"Manjoume Jun... Why are you here?" I asked.

Manjoume. 5th best duelist in the whole world, right here, in my house. I bet Juudai would even have a better time with him then with me.

"I heard the Drop-Out's here." He said, using the typical rude tone.

I rolled my eyes, "What? Were _you_the one you were on the phone with?"

"No." He hissed, "Merely to see if he's here."

I rolled my eyes, and beckoned him, "Follow me. His room is this way."

I lead the way to the direction to Juudai's room.

I sighed as Manjoume followed me to Juudai's room. I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, "So... How is Asuka?" I asked. I gotta keep a conversation going so I could entertain my guest.

**X-X-X-X**

I opened the door to Juudai's room, only to see Yubel there. On Juudai's bed, her arms crossed, and her legs crossed. I frowned, "Where's Juudai."

"_My prince is outside in the garden._" She replied simply, looking rather annoyed.

Anger was clear now, "**Idiot!**"

I ran off, leaving Manjoume alone with Yubel. It's a good thing he can see spirits too, or else he would be wondering why I was acting the way I was.

Damn it, Juudai. You're a handful.

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

I closed my eyes, and sighed again. I listened to the calming rain pouring down. It always did make a relaxing sound. Water is always refreshing, and cool. Especially if it's splashing in your face. I shook my head, and looked down, closing my eyes. Listening to the soft rain.

I sighed and opened my eyes and looked straigh ahead as I heard footsteps. Panting to show he was running.

"Juudai. It's raining outside. You should get back inside." A familiar voice said.

I turned around and smiled softly, "... Johan. It's windy. I should be able to leave soo-"

"-NO!" Barked Johan, causing me to jump. Well, that was unexpected. I turned to Johan, and started at him in the eyes. He frowned, "Juudai. It's raining out here. You'd be able to leave when it's _not_raining out here, Juudai. I don't want you to catch a cold, Juudai."

My eyes widen as I stared at Johan in the eyes... Is he serious?

He sighed in annoyance, and walked up to me, grabbed my wrist, and started to pull me in. I almost froze to the point to where he had to _drag_me in... Almost. However, my legs obeyed, and followed Johan right inside his house.

Is Johan... Concerned for me?

I sighed, and looked out before we walked in. I guess I'll enjoy the rain another time.

Once inside, while drying ourselves off, Johan looked at me, and sighed, "Juudai... You have a visitor."

I blinked, and tilted my head.

"A... Visitor?" I asked.

Silence.

I wonder who the visitor is.

**X-X-X-X  
>To be Continued...<strong>


End file.
